Tyr
Tyr is the main protagonist in the Guilty Gear Xtra manga. He's a boy with mysterious origins and abilities which he himself wanted to know about. Though he has the appearance of a teenager, he is much older than Ky Kiske. He's cheerful, a bit naive and has a tendency to misunderstand the real situation. Story Tyr fought alongside Kliff Undersn in the Crusades, and met Ky Kiske 15 years before the events of the manga (when the latter's still a child). Years after, he unknowingly saved Ky Kiske in a battle and ended up unconscious after he released his power. Afterwards, Kliff picked him up. At some point during the war, Tyr was either sealed or voluntarily slept inside an idol statue that ended up in a Japanese Colony. When the PWAB agent Geena attacked Mizuha and her grandfather, Tyr saves them twice by absorbing the enemy's magic attack. Because of this, the PWAB retreated. The IPF officer Ky Kiske finally arrived at Mizuha's residence to investigate, only to have Tyr leap on to him and greet him like an old friend. Ky recognized him after remembering a certain battle, and is not surprised to see him as young as he was, implying that he knew what kind of being Tyr is. On the other hand, Tyr commented how much Ky aged in 15 years and remarked how tall he got. He was then mortified that the Crusades ended without him. The next morning, Baiken destroyed the Gear arm Ky was investigating and accused Tyr of causing the phenomenon of falling Gears. Ky retorted to her that Tyr, along with Mizuha are important witnesses, which Tyr mistook as the officer arresting him. To prove his innocence, Tyr tried to help Ky, but his powers only weakened the barrier, causing him and Mizuha to be swept in the sky. Tyr later woke up in Axl Low's apartment, who had picked them up. They got along quickly, and Axl offered to show them around. Axl brought them new clothes to make them look like they're not from the colony. Coincidentally, Axl was meeting Anji, the person whom the two feel responsible for the weakening Japanese barrier. However, Geena attacks them, and Axl time slips. Mizuha's secret power eventually defeated Geena, and they encountered Anji right after. Shortly after, Fenrir awakened and started consuming Tyr. Mizuha then brought him back with the "power of words" with Anji's help. Tyr remained unconscious, but Mizuha's tears awakened him. He tried to remember some of his past, but all he can get was that he was made for something evil. The cause of falling Gear parts was then revealed to be a gigantic airship falling from the sky. Tyr launched Fenrir into the ship, but it was not enough to destroy it. He then discovered that Geena was manning the ship. Tyr and Mizuha fought her together and were successful. In the end, Tyr and Mizuha were shown to be together traveling. Tyr said that he wanted to thank whoever created him. Abilities Infused with Tyr's body is a mysterious being named Fenrir. Because of this, he is able to absorb attacks and release it back to the opponent in the form of other magic. For instance, he absorbed Geena's flame and released it as an ice spell. Tyr apparently doesn't age both physically and mentally. When he fully fuses with Fenrir, he is capable of manipulating and altering matter itself on a molecular level, disintegrating his surroundings or converting other forms of matter and energy, including magic and even people. He also seems to have nearly impenetrable skin as magically enhanced steel swords shatter when he is struck by them. His speed and reflexes allow him catch bullets effortlessly and he is durable enough to withstand being electrocuted with two-thousands gigawatts of electricity. He is also powerful enough to destroy the Gear Mothership that was easily the size of Zepp, which is as large as a country, with a concentrated blast from Fenrir. References and Allusions *Tyr is the god of War in Norse mythology, who lost his hand to the giant wolf Fenrir. *More specifically, Tyr is named after the European metal band Týr. Trivia * It is speculated that Tyr's creator may actually be the The Sage, though there is currently no evidence. Gallery Tyr Possessed.jpg|Tyr possessed by Fenrir Navigation Category:Males Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Holy Knights